


【米露】SAFEWORD

by KAREIN_AmyAnn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAREIN_AmyAnn/pseuds/KAREIN_AmyAnn
Summary: 写于2016年，17年整理，20年补档这篇文真的太久了，久的我基本不好意思再看一遍
Relationships: Alfred F Jones/ Ivan Braginsky
Kudos: 21





	【米露】SAFEWORD

文/KAREI

【Bondage and discipline，dominance and submission ，sadism and masochism.】（绑缚与调教，支配与臣服，施虐与受虐.）

油腻的快餐，可爱的钞票，漫长的黑夜，无边的欲望，美国人的最爱。今夜再配上赤裸的斯拉夫人做午夜旖旎丛林的甜点，噢，那真是美妙极了。

阿尔弗雷德舔了舔唇角，不由勾起了一抹弧度。

他爱极了这死气沉沉的深夜，他发誓就像热爱白天的太阳那样。不同于白天的晴朗，每至黑夜降临，阿尔弗雷德感受到内心丛林深处那只属于人性本能的、那只沉睡许久的野兽就会苏醒，咆哮着，冲着他那并没有多少的理智叫嚣——他从来就不是一个会节制自己欲望的人。不过，好在，黑夜可以包容一切，包括那原罪。

精致的面容，虽然鼻子有些大——典型北欧人的特征；柔软的奶金色头发；浅紫色的眸子；线条优美的脖颈；肌肉匀称、纹理鲜明的身体；修长的双腿；雪白的皮肤上因为长久的捆绑束缚而勒出的红痕……眼前的斯拉夫人，真他妈的让人口干舌燥不是吗？噢，瞧，那几乎要杀死人的目光，真是可爱极了，简直让人浑身上下的热血都往下面，嗯，那一个地方冲。

阿尔弗雷德承认从他第一次在会议上见到这个男人就想这么做了，更别提他还是他的死对头，他恨死他了，这真是太刺激了不是吗？这只可爱的熊叫伊万什么来着——该死的俄国佬的名字总是又长又难记。管他呢，他的伊万实在是惹人讨厌极了，他们总是争执个不停，但是你瞧，此时此刻他又是那么可爱，噢，他可爱的伊万，万尼亚，阿尔弗雷德•f•琼斯的万尼亚。  
看他的手腕，以及那漂亮的胳膊和那曾经多少次几乎把他掐到窒息的手，阿尔弗雷德表示不知道怎样才能在把它们绑在床头的时候不会用力过度把它们折断，但那的确喜闻乐见不是吗？看那骄傲的眸子和那永远不低头的脖颈，能把他操到满脸都是侮辱的泪水吗？不低头没有关系，只要让他乖乖跪在脚下乞求不就好了？阿尔弗雷德可不是个光想想就能满足的人，事实上他也付出了实践。阿尔弗雷德知道伊万很生气，也许明早睁开眼就是核弹满天飞的wwIII呢？But tomorrow is another day.管他的。想着阿尔弗雷德伸出手恶趣味地摩擦着伊万的脖颈，他甚至能感受着那苍白单薄皮肤下血液的流动和一下又一下的脉搏。不得不说斯拉夫人把自己的脖子保护的太好了，这也是少有的，阿尔弗雷德比较满意的事情之一，这样就凭空增加了对方的敏感带不是吗？而现在那个斯拉夫人塞着口塞球的嘴似乎想竭力表达什么。

阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，一把撤下对方嘴上的束缚，当然他的内心还为自己的仁慈小小地感动了一下，然后他看到斯拉夫人的嘴一张一合。

“去你妈的美国婊子，你这个脂肪混球。”

不堪入耳，真让人倒胃口。阿尔弗雷德伤脑筋地偏了偏头，尽管伊万的唇瓣触感很好——的确很诱人，但他的牙齿也很坚硬，还是美国人的内裤适合那张可爱的嘴。

“琼斯，我真没想到你还是个同性恋者，在你家你没被送上电椅吗？①”伊万虽然处于劣势，但他那不可一世的神情却好像被绑起来的人不是他一样，他镇静自若的极了，在激怒阿尔弗雷德这方面他一向势在必得。“让我猜猜，这些是亚瑟教你的吗？你也爬上过亚瑟的床？”

阿尔弗雷德的眸子暗了暗，“噢，闭嘴吧，蠢熊，你那点激将法对我无效。”他顿了顿，抬头，“hey，告诉hero，在你家『我爱你』怎么说？”

伊万从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑，“Я ненавижу вас②.”话音未落，他感受到一阵凛冽的掌风，强大的冲击力让他的头歪向一旁。

阿尔弗雷德平静的用手指摩擦过刚才那一耳光打过的皮肤——他确实用了力气，为惩罚斯拉夫人的不识局面，“你当hero是白痴吗？还是，”他伸出手扯起伊万的头发，“在王耀家待的太久了忘记自己的语言了。”

“你不会说的话，那么hero来教你吧。”

“я люблю тебя.”阿尔弗雷德居高临下的看着伊万没有一丝起伏的眸子，缓缓地说。

“……哈，你还特意去学了啊。不过你的发音还真是不标准呢，口音噁心的让人作呕。”伊万挣扎着起身，无奈双手被牢牢绑在床头，他只得用一个奇怪的姿势挑衅地瞪着阿尔弗雷德。

“你最好记住这句话，因为这是我们之间的Safeword。”阿尔弗雷德不去理会伊万，在伊万震惊的目光中他开始慢斯条理地脱下衣服，等会，他保证绝对会让伊万记住更深刻的耻辱。  
噢，我猜这场性爱战争是由一个吻开始的。

不记得是那一方先主动的，两人的舌头灵活地纠缠在一起，舌尖细致扫过口腔的每一寸，偶尔牙齿相碰，不属于自己的唾液在口中交换，掠夺着彼此为数不多的氧气。  
没人会承认他们是那么渴求彼此，这只是一场持久战。

一吻结束，两个人都有些气喘吁吁。

“你是处男吗？琼斯。你的肺活量真是弱爆了，把我的绳子解开，我保证让你爽，捆绑什么的更适合你啊，美国婊子。”就算这种时候，伊万也会大煞气氛的出言挑衅，这让阿尔弗雷德不爽极了。果然还是太仁慈了啊，阿尔弗雷德揉了揉太阳穴，把那条内裤塞进了对方的嘴里。

无视对方要杀死人的眼神，阿尔弗雷德的耐心也要消耗没了，他粗暴地把伊万的身体翻了过去，身体砸在床边的铁架发出声响，还有床上人被堵住的嘴发出一声轻微的呻吟。

草草把手上的润滑剂抹到穴口，做了两下扩张后，阿尔弗雷德突然有了个棒极了的想法，他想用斯拉夫人最爱的东西给予他最深刻的侮辱。他从来没有计划，想做就做，于是他拿起一旁的水管，一端冲着穴口直直的插了进去。  
“呜啊啊啊啊！！”进入身体的那一瞬间，就算口中有阻碍床上的人也没忍住发出尖叫。冰凉的棍状物体还在向身体深处进入，私密敏感的地方被无情地扩张侵略。阿尔弗雷德感受到身下的人剧烈地挣扎起来。这毫无欢爱可言，这只是单纯的性虐。

但这不够，需要加点料。

冰凉的手在斯拉夫人光滑的脊背上游走，在胸前的两点上按压欺弄，满意地感受着他的颤抖。燃烧的炽热和撕裂感把伊万的视野变得朦胧，疼痛把语句分割成碎片，快感化作呻吟，耻辱让他咬紧牙关。  
阿尔弗雷德低头咬上了伊万的脖颈，他爱极了这种感觉，似乎只要轻轻咬下去，一切就会被鲜血染红——他的死对头从来没有这么脆弱过。就算不去看他的脸，对方不停哆嗦的身体就已经出卖了他，刚才嚣张的气焰不见了吧，把对方坚硬的外壳一层层扒下来的感觉真是好极了，但这，远远不够，他微微把水管抽出来些。  
伊万的身体似乎有些习惯了，身体的热度也有些升高，也许刚才的润滑剂有催情的功效，这好极了。  
和自己钟爱的水管交横，这真是有趣极了，阿尔弗雷德又恶趣味地抽送了几下。瞧，穴口变得柔软而湿润，已经有透明的液体滴落下来啦。

“没想到你后面水挺多嘛。”阿尔弗雷德凑到伊万耳边说到。  
然后他注意到伊万艰难地转过头瞪了他一眼，紫色的眸子里水雾弥漫，像个委屈的孩子。

能把斯拉夫人所有的伪装都扒下来吗？

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己振奋起来了，他安抚似的吻了吻斯拉夫人的眼睛，然后解开了束缚住伊万的绳子。  
然后伊万迅速抬手向阿尔弗雷德的太阳穴就是一拳，而情欲和长时间的束缚影响了他的速度和力道，后者轻而易举地躲过了，尽管他的眼镜被打掉了，但他并不在乎，作为回报他伸手微微用力捏了捏伊万打起精神的下体，满意地得到对方痛苦地皱眉。  
取下对方嘴里的东西，很快对方就会开骂，但是为了欣赏到斯拉夫人叫床时甜腻的尾音，付出点代价也是无所谓的。  
在他真正享用甜点之前，他需要给他的宵夜加点糖。想着阿尔弗雷德握住了伊万的下体，熟练的套弄着，他听到伊万断断续续地骂道，“你一定经常自慰吧，处男。”  
阿尔弗雷德笑了，没了眼镜使他眼里的无边欲望再也没有了遮掩，他俯在伊万的身边，“处男也能让你爽，两个卢布一个晚上的婊子。”说着，他的手也加快了速度，不时刺激一下，他细细地啃上伊万的脖颈，聆听身下的人不由自主地发出细碎的呻吟和喘息。真是色情极了。  
很快伊万就在他的抚慰下缴械投降，阿尔弗雷德也有幸欣赏到那对紫色的眸子失焦的样子，略带讽刺意味地把那白色液体抹上身下人的胸口，趁着高潮过后的空白，阿尔弗雷德一鼓作气地将自己的欲望抵上了伊万的后穴。毕竟这炙热是之前冰凉无法比拟的。  
噢，你他妈的不知道斯拉夫人的浪叫有多好听，尤其是那甜腻的尾音。阿尔弗雷德欣赏着，动作越来越激烈，他兴奋极了。高潮过后的斯拉夫人身体极度敏感，只要轻轻摩擦就会激起一阵颤栗，还没有回过神来的眸子一阵朦胧。

再加点料，能让他哭出来吗？

阿尔弗雷德在伊万体内缓缓探索，终于在一定深度他触到了一个凸起，他感受到身下人的呻吟声突然拔高了一个声调。  
阿尔弗雷德满意地勾起一抹笑容。

Get it.

快感将言语撞击成碎片，他用手掐着对方的腰不停插入再抽出，每一次都确保撞到那一点，激烈地好几次将他顶出去。  
要更有趣才行。  
阿尔弗雷德扯过一边的围巾，缠绕在伊万脖颈，再收紧。盯着斯拉夫人被情欲侵蚀又慌乱的眸子，他爱死这感觉了，这就好像完全控制着对方的呼吸，和生死。  
斯拉夫人雪白的脊背永远引诱着美国人犯罪，可在阿尔弗雷德发呆的空，  
那个不乖的万尼亚居然扭动着腰肢，努力向前爬去，该死的他想逃走。独裁者不允许，扯着头发将其抓了回来，又是狠狠一顶，随即开始新一轮的冲刺。  
狠狠收紧围巾，看到伊万因为呼吸困难而痛苦的神色。  
这场性爱是一场战争，尊严与痛苦，病态与罪恶，激烈与堕落，和那脱口而出的爱。交织争斗，互相厮杀，几乎将他的理智之线绷断。  
下身早已有些麻木，汗水浸湿了头发，打湿了胸膛，紊乱的呼吸还有洩出的呻吟，都混杂在泪水中不再醒来。  
快感腐蚀尊严，欢愉减弱了痛苦。抛掉所有的技巧，只是单纯的横冲直撞，这是施虐者的游戏。渐渐的，伊万生命迹象开始减弱，阿尔弗雷德显然注意到这点，他轻笑起来。  
“hey，伊万，记得我们的safeword吗？”

“坚持不住的话，说出来不就好了吗？”

直到他释放在伊万体内，伊万不为所动，那对紫色的眸子越来越黯淡，一切都沉寂下来。只有受虐者一个人的呼吸孤独地回荡，似乎有人当头向他泼了一盆冷水，浇灭了他刚刚点燃的欲望，身体的温度迅速下降，仿佛坠入冰窟。

阿尔弗雷德感到愉悦，无论是为战胜了伊万，还是单纯的愉悦，他哧哧地笑了起来，到后来变成了大笑听起来就像哭号。他颤抖地解开围巾，手足无措地进行人工呼吸。  
噢，别开玩笑了，这头熊才不会死。

是的，伊万好一会儿清醒了过来，紫色的眸子里充满了迷茫，他轻轻的开口。  
“我刚才，好像看到西伯利亚的雪山了，那的风可真大，几乎让我窒息。奇怪的是耳边居然有人在唱你家的圣歌，我没有力气了，不然我就打死唱歌的那个人。”有一滴冰凉的液体从他的眼角滑落。

看吧，那冰凉的液体代表着尖锐的痛苦，混沌的快感，深刻的侮辱，和阿尔弗雷德先生独特的爱。对方，照单全收。  
阿尔弗雷德笑了笑。

他猜伊万真的累极了，后者无力地躺在床上，目光空洞。

“я люблю тебя.”在阿尔弗雷德以为他睡着了的时候，伊万突然轻轻地说。  
阿尔弗雷德跪在地上。以下向上的姿势吻了吻他的眼角。

“Alfred？”

“I'm here.”

————Fin————————  
①早期欧洲治疗同性恋的方法之一，电击疗法。  
②我恨你  
③safeword安全词自行百科啦，虽然这里完全没作为安全词使用  
以上x

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2016年，17年整理，20年补档  
> 这篇文真的太久了，久的我基本不好意思再看一遍


End file.
